


Dancing In The Dark

by Lulu_Horan



Series: I do it for the love [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cheating, Depression, Desperation, Drinking, Eating Disorder, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Infidelity, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Rimming, Singing, Stalker, Stalking, Swearing, break ups, fuck i hate tagging, ill add more as the story progresses, make ups, probably, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' keeping a secret and Harry wants to know what it is, but he's refusing to tell. Louis goes through desperate measures to not lose Harry in the process, and Harry learns that curiosity really does kill the cat.</p><p>And that's only the tip of the iceberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Can't Be Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's try this again.

Niall's POV

After I had fingered him to orgasm, I climbed on top of Ed, kissing him and stroking his length back to full hardness. He moaned into my mouth as I collected precum on my finger and brought it to my lips. I rubbed against his thigh, groaning at the bittersweet taste.

"Let me stretch you so you can ride me."

"I already did it," I whined, grinding into his leg. "I couldn't wait. It's been so long and I just need you. I miss you."

"Then come on, baby. Sit on me."

I obeyed my beautiful boyfriend, slowly sinking onto his stiff prick, moaning as he rubbed against sensitive spots inside, making me shudder.

"P-Please, Teddy."

"Go ahead, babe. Fuck yourself on my cock."

I started bouncing happily, glad to be so intimately reconnected with the love of my life. "Fuuuuuck, Teddy. You feel so good inside me."

"You look so hot riding me like that."

I felt my face flush as I grinded my hips against his. "EdEdEd, fuck me so good."

"Niall, fuuuck, you're gonna make me come again. Shitshitshit, always so tight."

I squeezed around him, grinning when his eyes fell shut with a moan. "Always so full when you're inside of me."

He reached up and tweaked both of my nipples, making me scream. "FUCK!" He twisted and pulled them, making them even more sore and sensitive with every touch.

"Your nipples are so tiny and pretty, just like the rest of you."

I whimpered as I rocked faster on his hard length, moaning when one hand stopped pulling a nipple to rub over my cockhead.

"Fuck yeah, baby, louder. Let me hear how good you feel."

"Teeeeddyyyyy," I whined, shuddering as he rubbed just under the crown of my prick, pinching a nipple at the same time. I was writhing in pleasured agony, so close to the edge. "Please please please..."

"What do you need, baby?"

"Need to come!" I cried. "Please let me."

"Come on, babe. You can come for me, can't you? Come on."

My balls tightened, and with a loud cry, cum shot between Ed's fingers and onto my stomach.

After Ed came again, we cuddled in bed, enjoying the few precious private moments we had together.

"I love you so much, Teddy," I grinned, snuggling up close to him.

"I love you too, Nialler. Always have, always will."

~*~

My eyes snapped open at the bright sunlight pouring into them. I sat up and yawned, feeling a little more than disoriented. "Teddy?" I mumbled incoherently, looking around. Reality hit me and I groaned upon realizing I was alone. Again.

Mum (Ed's mum, really, but I'd taken to calling her that) was worried about me being in the house by myself, but I thought I was doing okay. Harry and Louis had frequent sleepovers, inviting (dragging) me most of the time. They sucked to go to because they were all couple-y and stuff. I insisted Zayn go with me, but he wasn't much better, constantly texting Perrie and all. Liam was much better to take along, because Dani understands guy time.

I groaned as I switched off my alarm before it could ring, getting up and heading to the shower. After brushing my teeth and cleaning myself, I dressed for school and headed to the kitchen for a cup of juice. I didn't eat much anymore. I wasn't really hungry.

Sighing, I placed my cup in the sink before grabbing my bag, slipping on my shoes and hearing out to my car. I was extremely grateful to Ed for buying us a house, and me a car, and new clothes and things with the money he was making, but I'd much prefer his company to stuff.

Grumbling to myself the whole way, I made it to the school cafeteria before anyone else, pulling out my phone to play games to pass the time. Before I knew it, familiar arms were wrapped around me, a heavy head resting on my shoulder.

"Get off of me, Harry," I muttered, pushing his tickly hair off of my face.

He pulled back, and I somehow knew he was pouting. "You're no fun anymore."

A quick kiss was pressed to my cheek on the other side, a lithe body dancing out of the way before I could swat him. "Morning, Nialler!"

"Louis," I growled, turning back to my game.

"There was a time when you loved cuddles and kisses, my dear blonde one," Louis said, sitting across from me.

"Yeah well, times change, people change, Lou. Don't you know that?"

"But you were perfect," Harry murmured.

I sighed, trying to fight back the irritation I felt, consoling myself in the fact that Ed would be back in a short three months.

"So Niall, we were going to invite everyone out for pizza tonight. You in?"

"I'll pass."

"Let me rephrase that. You're coming with us, even if we have to drag you by your ankles."

I rolled my eyes, muttering insults under my breath.

"Love you too!" Harry cackled, sneaking a kiss to my cheek. I wiped it off and returned to my game.

"I think it's supposed to rain."

"Check the weather then, Lou."

"Fine. Wait, I can't. My phone broke, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Niall, can you check the weather, sweetums?"

I rolled my eyes again, closing the game and typing 'weather' in google. Clicking the first link, I scrolled down the page, irritated that I'd picked a news website instead of a weather one.

"What's it look like, Nialler?"

"Yeah, rain."

"Dammit. Well, we're going anyway."

A familiar name in bold letters caught my eye, and I scrolled down, freezing at what I read.

"Nialler?" Harry sounded worried. "Are you okay, lovey?"

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Betrayal pierced my heart. This couldn't be happening.

"Niall? What's wrong?"

Harry leaned over to view my screen gaping at what he read. "Oh my god, this can't be happening."

"What are you guys talking about?"

I locked my phone and took gasping breaths as I struggled to come to terms with what was happening. I looked to Harry in panic. "Zayn," I breathed.

"Someone call me?"

I whipped around, jumping into the thin arms extended to me. Zayn was really the only person I still hugged anymore. "Zayn, I'm so happy to see you!"

"It's always a pleasure, Nialler," he chuckled, kissing my hair. "What's up?"

"I guess you haven't heard then." I bit my lip to stop from crying.

"Heard what?"

"Zayniepoo!" an annoyingly familiar voice shouted and Zayn pulled out of my arms, leaving me to pout.

"Perriebug," he kissed her quickly. "I asked you not to call me that in public."

"Guys seriously!" I yanked at my hair in agony. "This is important!"

"What is?"

"Liam," I sighed, leaning on his shoulder. Dani (ever attached to his hip) stretched over to kiss my forehead. "Dani. Can you please just listen for one second?"

"Sure, Nialler."

I turned again, scowling at Justin. "Did you all plan this or something?"

"Plan what?" Eleanor arrived, hand in hand with Cher. Everyone chuckled, except me, and I was aggravated.

"Guys, you don't understand how serious this is!" I yelled as hugs and kisses were exchanged.

"Calm down, Ni," Justin said, pecking Cher's cheek. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it."

"Yeah, because that worked so well the last time," I spat.

Everyone's eyes were on me then because I never talked to Justin like that. He, Zayn and Harry were still my closest friends.

"What on earth are you talking about, Niall?"

"It's not what, it's who."

They all looked at each other in confusion before turning back to me.

"Josh got out of jail last night," I blurted, before promptly bursting into tears.


	2. This Can't Be Happening

Zayn's POV

Niall had cried a lot that day, unable to focus in school, so I promised everyone else that I'd take care of him, since he would burst into tears every time someone tried to pull him away from me. He was very much like a toddler, in the way that he needed to be taken care of. And since Ed wasn't here, the responsibility fell on me, not that I minded. Perrie did, but I couldn't afford to let Niall's mental health decline simply because she was...jealous or whatever.

Anyway, I got Niall to my house and let him cry on me. I didn't shush him or murmur encouraging things in his ear. I only rubbed his back as he sobbed himself dry. And then he sat pitifully, eyes big and red with irises that were so, so blue and it once again dawned on me how tragically beautiful he was.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

He only sniffed and hiccupped, rubbing his eyes. "Zaynie, I'm sleepy."

I chuckled at how cute he was (seriously, a seventeen-year-old should not be that adorable). "Okay, lovey, let's get you to bed."

I took his shoes off for him and led the sleepy toddler-boy up to my room where I tucked him in with a kiss to his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, babe."

He only hummed before turning onto his side and yawning. I lay next to him and rubbed his back until I heard his breathing even out. Having stayed up late talking to Perrie, I thought a nap wasn't such a bad idea, so I spooned the little blonde, burying my face into his neck and inhaling his sweet scent until I fell asleep myself.

I woke up a little later to find my head on Niall's chest and fingers running through my hair, which I usually don't allow, but it felt nice, so I let it be.

"You woke, Zaynie?"

"Hey Niall. You hungry yet?" I asked before yawning.

"No."

I wasn't shocked. He hadn't been hungry since Easter, when he found out that Ed wasn't coming home for a week-long break like he thought. He'd lost a lot of weight, usually only eating if Harry, Louis or I forced him to.

"How about I make us a nice big lunch, hmm?"

He shook his head. "I don't wanna eat."

"Niall, I'm really worried about you. When's the last time you ate something?"

He shrugged. "I don't remember."

"And I'm guessing you don't care either?"

"Not really, no. I just want my Teddy bear."

I knew he meant Ed. "I'm sorry, Niall. I wish I could do something about it."

"Just...keep holding me."

"Always."

We snuggled for a while longer, before I got too hungry myself and got up to make us sandwiches. "Here, Niall. I have a turkey and cheese for you," I yelled up the stairs.

"I don't want it," he called back.

"Niall James Horan, you get down here and eat this sandwich right now!"

"No!"

"Fine. I'll just call Ed and casually let him know that you won't eat anymore and then he'll call Beth and she'll send you to the hospital who will put you in a rehab center that will force you to take group therapy sessions with other–"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." He appeared at the top of the steps, hair rumpled and grumbling under his breath.

"Turkey and cheese is your favorite, Ni."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He sat at the table and picked up the sandwich. I beamed and kissed his forehead as he took a bite.

"Good boy." I ran my fingers through his hair and he leaned into my touch. "You're awfully cuddly today."

"I miss my Teddy is all." He took another bite. "Did you see his last interview?"

"No, I forgot to watch it." I started in on my own food as he lit up while telling me everything about the interview, in complete detail, even how jealous he got when the female host was clearly flirting with Ed, touching him when Niall couldn't.

"I just can't wait until he gets back home." Niall picked at the remaining crumbs on his plate morosely.

"Hey, it's okay, hon. Only three more months, yeah?"

"I don't know, Z. What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Then he'd be crazy. He'll want you. He loves you, I promise."

"I'm not so sure. A lot can happen in three months."

Little did I know how right he was.

~*~*~*~*~

Danielle's POV

"Come on, Liam, why not?" I whined. "I love you, and you love me too, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Baby, of course I do. But that's a huge step. I'm not sure I'm ready for it."

I pouted as he turned onto his side, away from me. It was bedtime, and I was horny as fuck. After Liam found out about my parents abusing me, they got so angry that I'd told anyone, that they kicked me out. So I moved in with Liam, and it was heaven for a while. But now, we were seniors in high school, and we'd been dating practically since we met five years previously. I was seventeen and I was ready to give myself completely to my boyfriend. 

He wasn't ready to receive me, though.

It wasn't the first time I'd asked him. I think it was the fourth, in fact. My hormones were raging and I felt like I couldn't control myself when I practically attacked him sometimes. He was just so adorable and sexy at the same time.

When I knew that he'd fallen asleep, I slid out of bed, grabbed my phone and went downstairs to call Eleanor.

"Hello?"

"Hey, El. It's me."

"Dani? You okay?"

"No," I nearly sobbed. "I'm so fucking horny, El. It's driving me crazy."

"Liam still won't fuck you, huh?"

"He says he's not ready."

"Well, maybe he isn't."

"That's not fair! Guys are always supposed to be ready."

"That's kinda sexist."

"How was it, El, when you were with Louis? How was the sex?"

"When I loved him, it was fantastic."

"How's sex with Cher?"

"Amazing."

I bit my lip in curiosity. "Is it really different than with a guy?"

"Yeah, but not really at the same time."

"I think I'd like to try it."

"With a girl? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it sounds fun."

"No, it sounds like you're desperate."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, c'mon, El. It's not like that. I just need an orgasm. Very badly."

"So you're gonna cheat on Liam with a girl?"

"I never said that...but yes."

"Dani, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh? It can be some random from a club, he never has to know. Unless you have a better idea?"

"In fact, I do." She had the nerve to sound smug.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Give it to me?"

"Yes. And now I have to go. Apparently Cher's cold. I'll be right there, sweetie. Goodnight, D. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, El. Night." I hung up and sighed wondering what she was gonna give me. Then I almost smacked myself. It was probably a dildo. Duh, Dani.

Smiling slightly, I trudged back up the steps, yawning and feeling a little more content from having vented my frustrations. I slid back under the covers and spooned Liam, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck.

"Night," I whispered before drifting off to dreamland.


	3. Infatuated

Harry's POV

Everyone was weird at school the next day. Louis was constantly texting someone on his new phone (he wouldn't tell me who), Niall actually ate (it was only half a tray of chips, but it was something), Zayn looked conflicted about something, Perrie was chatting Cher's head off (she was usually talking to Zayn), Cher looked like she was actually listening and Eleanor looked satisfied. I shook my head and turned to the other side of the table.

Liam had the expression of a kicked puppy, Danielle looked pissed, Selena was glowing (she usually was the pissy one) and Justin was grinning at her like she hung the sun, moon and stars (he usually semi-ignored her or slept lunch away...or stared pitifully at Niall).

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here?" I asked.

"What?" Zayn seemed to snap out of his bubble.

"I SAID, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Everyone turned to look at me, including people from other tables.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Louis asked softly."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's all of you who are acting weird!"

"How?" Liam piped up.

"What are you so miserable about?"

His eyes widened and he blushed. "That...That's none of your business."

"Does it have anything to do with why your girlfriend's so pissed?"

"I'm not pissed, Harry, I'm frustrated."

"Sexually?"

"How'd you guess?"

Louis elbowed my side. "Harry! What are you doing?"

"Trying to get to the bottom of whatever the fuck is going on here. Who are you texting?"

"No one."

"Yeah, sure. Then let me see your phone." Everyone's eyes were still trained on me...or us, rather, but I couldn't care less. I wanted to know.

"No."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"God, no!"

"Then why won't you let me see your phone?"

His eyes narrowed. "Why won't you trust me?"

"Because you're acting weird!"

"You're the only one who noticed anything strange, Harold!"

"I think I should notice when my boyfriend's not acting like himself!"

"Not acting like myself, or not acting the way you want me to?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means get off my fucking case!" He picked up his bag and stormed off, leaving me in an angry confusion, and everyone immediately started whispering.

"Am I wrong about this?" I asked Niall, who shrugged.

"To me, that's just Louis being his sassy self."

"He usually has no problem telling me anything." I frowned down at the table. "Do you think he's cheating on me?"

I felt arms wrap around me and a head rest on my shoulder. "I really hope not."

Niall was hugging me voluntarily. I couldn't believe it. I pulled him into me and just held him.

"I know how you feel," he murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Ed hardly texts me back anymore. He never really skypes me either, and when he does, he's...different."

"Different how?"

He pulled back slightly. "He's...glowing. He smiles like he's never been happier, he's more distracted. I can't help but wonder, what if it isn't just the music? What if someone else gets to hold my Teddy bear?" He looked so tragic, tears rolling down his face, and I couldn't take it.

"Let's go." I pulled him to his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere isolated."

We ended up in the auditorium, backstage, where it was quiet and secluded.

"What are we doing?"

I pulled out my phone. "You'll see."

A minute later, Ed's face popped up on screen, looking extremely grumpy. "It's three o'clock in the fucking morning, Styles, on my only day off. What the fuck do you want?"

"Good to see you too, Sheeran." I had the camera only on my face. "What's up?"

"I'm sleeping, you freak."

"That's not very nice."

"Neither is waking me up in the middle of the fucking night!"

"Alright, calm your tits. I just miss you is all. You don't ever call anyone."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I know, I'm so sorry. I've been ditching Niall too, and I feel like shit about it. I don't mean to, I hope you all know that. I'm just so tired. This road life is hard."

I glanced at Niall, who had a small smile on his face. "So you miss Niall too, eh?"

"Of course I do. It hurts sometimes, how much I want to hold him."

"You wanna talk to him?"

"Fuck yes!"

I grinned and handed the phone to an ecstatic Niall. "Teddy!"

"Nialler, baby! How are you?"

"Lonely. I miss you."

"I miss you too, sunshine."

They talked for a while, until the bell rang. "I have to go, Teddy. I love you."

"I love you more. I'll call you later, I promise."

"Okay." And with a sad smile, he blew a kiss and disconnected. "Thanks, Harry. I needed that."

"Of course. We'd better go though." I walked him to class before going to my own, having completely forgotten about Louis.

~*~*~*~*~

I wanted Harry Styles...needed him, in fact. I was completely infatuated, head over heels for him. I knew it, and I wasn't even going to try to deny it. I saw him nearly everyday in school, but it was out of the question to approach him. I would be shot down and humiliated in front of the entire school populace.

No, I had to he careful, very very careful. Treading lightly was not something I did well, but it was necessary. My patience level is extremely low, but I'll wait an eternity for Harry, and let no one stand in my way. Especially not his little twink boyfriend. Louis Tomlinson doesn't deserve Harry like I do.

I want so desperately to write letters to him and leave them in his locker, but that would sound too much like what that punk, Josh Devine did last year, and I'm much better than that.

Harry would see. Everyone would. I'm perfect for him, and that's all that matters.


	4. Not Good Enough

Louis' POV

"Harry, please! You're being ridiculous!"

"Am I really, Lou?" His green eyes were dark, boring into mine. "Who the fuck is taking up so much of your attention?"

"No one who means half as much to me as you do." I leaned in to kiss him, but he backed away.

"You can't sweet talk your way out of this. Give me your phone."

"No." I plopped down on the sofa and crossed my arms. 

"Why not? Afraid I'll see your sexting?"

"I'm not sexting anyone!"

"How can I be sure of that?"

I glared at him. "You're not being fair. Why don't you trust me?"

"How can I, when you won't even give me a name? Who is it?!"

"I can't tell you!"

"You know what, Louis? You can just go to hell." He grabbed his bag and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

My heart pounded in my chest as I realized what just happened. In a blind panic, I scrambled for my phone and called Harry.

"In case I wasn't being clear, I don't want to talk to you, Louis," he growled.

"Harry, please, I'm so sorry," I sobbed, gripping the phone tightly. "Please, please, come back. I won't text that number anymore, I promise. It's nothing worth losing you over."

"You're just saying what you think I want to hear. Stop wasting my time, Louis."

"No, Harry! I swear! I'll delete everything and block the number! Please!"

"Good. I'm still not coming back over. I need some space."

I couldn't breathe. Harry didn't want me. I wasn't good enough for him. I knew that I had gained weight, but I didn't think it was so much that he would find me repulsive. 

"Of course. See you at school, Harry." I hung up quickly, throwing my phone across the room before breaking down into sobs and curling into a ball. Harry was the best thing that ever happened to me, especially after Stan.

I knew it, I knew I was unlovable. I just thought maybe Harry would see me for who I really am. It had to be deeper than just me texting that number. Harry wasn't that shallow, from what know about him. 

Then again, what did I know? I thought he loved me. Clearly, I was wrong. But he was the only one who showed me love at all, besides my mom. She didn't count though. She wasn't the one I wanted to hold late at night. She wasn't the one I wanted to pour my heart out to.

"Lou? I heard you crying. Are you okay?"

I sniffled and wiped the tears away. "Yeah. Harry wants to take a break."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." She hugged me tightly, and I clung to her as if I were still a small child. "How about some ice cream?"

Just the thought of so many calories made me want to puke. "No thanks, mum. I'll just...I'm gonna go to bed."

"It's only half six, baby. Are you sure you're okay?" She smoothed my hair down. "Did you even eat?"

"Yeah, I ate with Harry," I lied. "And I'm really tired. I'll see you in the morning." I kissed her cheek and went upstairs. Closing the bathroom door, I knelt in front of the toilet. I didn't even have to stick a finger down my throat. My body knew what I wanted and just gave it to me.

I hurled all of my lunch into the porcelain bowl. It was too bad I hadn't eaten dinner. There wasn't much for me to dispose of. Soon, it was all water and stomach acid. I stopped before blood came up as well. I flushed the toilet and stood. A smile crossed my lips as I washed my hands. It felt so good to be empty again. I'd missed it.

Maybe I couldn't control if Harry loved me or not, but I could control how thin I was. I could control how many calories I took in. I could control how good I looked.

I brushed my teeth before locking myself in my room. I was so glad I had football practice the next day. It would be a welcome distraction.

~*~*~*~*~

Zayn's POV

I was worried about Louis. He was distant all day, even after lunch. He usually came to me with his problems, but not this time. Maybe because I was confused myself.

I had known that I loved Liam. I had for a while. And of course, I dreamt of him sometimes. But lately, my dreams were turning away from Liam and onto Niall and I was extremely disturbed by it. I couldn't like Niall, he was my best friend! I was closer to him than I was to Louis or Liam!

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. My life couldn't get any more confusing.

"You okay, babe?" Perrie asked, rubbing my back.

"Fine, love."

She nodded turned back to her homework. I was supposed to be doing trigonometry, but all the shapes and letters were blurred and I couldn't help but to let my thoughts wander and land on Niall again.

I sighed and shook my head. Ed would kick my ass if he even suspected that I thought of Niall the wrong way. And I wouldn't try to stop him either. Something was clearly wrong with me. I had a gorgeous and very sweet girlfriend and all I could think of was a completely different blonde. I was going out of my mind.

"Babe, I'm gonna call Louis."

"Okay."

I kissed the top of her head as I left the dining room and entered the living area. Plopping on the sofa, I pulled out my phone and dialed Louis.

"Hello?" His voice sounded rough and scratchy.

"Hey, Lou. I was worried about you today. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Z, I'm fine. You shouldn't worry so much."

"I guess I'm still paranoid one of us will go off the deep end."

"I know what you mean." 

"So what happened with Harry? Are you guys talking still?"

"Yeah, we are. I apologized and he apologized and we fucked and he went home for dinner." I could tell he was lying, but I decided to let it go.

"Thanks for that image, mate," I laughed. "I'm glad you guys made up."

"Yeah, same."

"So anything going on?"

"Not really, no."

"Me either." I sighed. "I need to talk to you, but in person."

"About what?"

"I can't say right now, but maybe I can come over later this week?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Okay cool. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

I hung up and shook my head. Louis wasn't being himself. Something was definitely up, and I was determined to find out what.


	5. I'm Breaking Up With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakups everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion. Don't know why AO3 posts things three times when I only wanted it once.

Harry's POV

I couldn't stay away from Louis for long. He was everything to me. I begged him to take me back, and he did. Then we had mind blowing sex and stayed up all night whispering and giggling. Of course, that didn't last either. He went back to constantly texting and being secretive.

He pushed me away whenever I tried to initiate sex, even when I just wanted to snog. It was like he didn't really want me at all.

Something was definitely up. 

And not just with my friends and boyfriend, but seemingly with the whole town. Doncaster was pretty much a safe area to live in. Worse case we ever got was a robbery. Never any homicides or anything like that. But lately, day after day, there has been nothing but murders on the news, and everyday, Louis got more and more paranoid and upset, and I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why.

He sat and watched, lip trembling at the story on the news about a middle aged woman who was stabbed on her way home from work.

"Lou, are you okay, baby?" I asked worriedly.

He brushed away tears. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

I knew that he wasn't really. "You sure about that?" He nodded stiffly, and I sighed. "Shame about all these casualties."

"Yeah." He looked uncomfortable, biting his lip and fidgeting.

"Do you know anything about them?"

"How would I know, Harry?" he answered too quickly.

I shrugged. "Just a question. Come here." I pulled him onto my lap, switching the TV to a corny sitcom. I adjusted him so he was leaning back onto my chest and began to kiss his neck.

He squirmed. "What are you doing?"

"Worshipping this beautiful neck." I sucked on the tan skin, nibbling a lovebite. "You're so gorgeous, baby."

"Well, I'd appreciate if you didn't." Louis pulled away from me, sitting on the far end of the sofa.

"Why not? Already got someone doing that?"

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He was adorable when he was annoyed, and it stung that someone else probably thought the same. "No, Harry. I'm just not in the mood."

"You haven't been in the mood for almost a month!"

"Harry, we had sex last week."

"That was two weeks ago, Louis."

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"No, Harry. God, how many times are you gonna ask me that?"

"As many times as it takes to get the truth out of you."

"That is the truth!"

"You're hiding something from me, Louis. And I'll do anything to find out what it is."

"It's not a big deal! Honest!"

"If it wasn't, you wouldn't feel the need to hide it." He bit his lip, and I noticed how much thinner he looked. "Did you relapse? Is that your big secret?"

His blue eyes bore into me. "I haven't thrown up on purpose at all. I'm seven months clean, you know that."

"Do I?"

"What does that mean?"

"That means that I can't do this if you're gonna have a secret to hide."

"Harry, I want to tell you, I just can't!"

"Then you don't want to bad enough."

He stood up and faced me. "I'm trying to protect you!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, and that's how you didn't get snatched last year," he scoffed.

"Louis, you can't protect someone from something they don't know about."

"That's the point, that you don't know about it. I don't want you to."

"Just please answer this truthfully." I locked eyes with him. "Does this have anything to do with the murders?"

"Harry, I already told you that I don't know anything! And if I did..." He paused, looking extremely conflicted. "I can't tell you about it anyway."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

He glared stubborn daggers at me, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what the hell was going through his head. All I knew was that I couldn't take it anymore.

"Get out."

He seemed really incredulous. "Excuse me?"

"Get out of my house. Now." He was blinking rapidly, mouth gaping. "I really can't stand to look at you right now. So do us both a favor and go home."

His mouth snapped closed. "Fine, I'm going." He grabbed his bag and stomped over to the door. Opening it, he paused and turned to face me. "Are you...breaking up with me this time?"

"Not permanently. I just can't right now, okay? And don't call me or text me because I don't want to talk to you."

He winced slightly, a small frown on his face. "Okay." And he slipped out of the door, closing it gently behind him.

I collapsed on the couch with a sigh. He was hardly gone, and I missed him already. I wondered how many times we were going to make up and break up before we were torn apart for good.

~*~*~*~*~

Zayn's POV

I stared at the sobbing mess of a boy laying on my couch. "He...what?"

"I already told you! He broke up with me!" Louis bawled, burying his face in a throw pillow.

"I'm so sorry, Lou." I rubbed his back as he wailed in agony. "You don't deserve this." I was getting angrier by the second just listening to him cry. "Can I go bash his skull in?"

Louis sniffled, sitting up. "No, he was right. I'm hiding something. But he doesn't understand how dangerous it is."

"Dangerous? What's dangerous?"

He bit his lip, fiddling with his fingers. "Have you ever had a secret you really can't tell?"

I shrugged. "I have a secret right now. I don't really think I should tell anyone."

"You don't understand!" Louis looked so small, so fragile as he stared up at me with bloodshot blue eyes that held the most broken expression. "I will get murdered if I breathe a word to anyone!"

"I'm sure you won't really."

"I will!"

"Okay, calm down." I sat next to him. "What if we exchange secrets? You won't tell anyone, and I won't tell anyone."

"I can't. As much as I want to, I really can't!"

"Then tell me as much as you can about it. And to make you feel more comfortable, I'll start." I swallowed and cleared my throat. "I'm in love with Niall."

His eyes grew impossibly wide. "What? Are you insane? Ed's gonna kill you!"

"I'm not gonna act on it, Lou. I'm just gonna...admire from afar. No one has to know. No one except you. And if you don't tell anyone, who's gonna know?"

"Okay, okay. You're right. I won't say anything."

"It's your turn."

He took a shaky breath. "There's someone who's committing all these murders on purpose."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, but they have an ulterior motive."

"Which is?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because they'll kill you and me."

I sighed. "Okay. Uh...is there anything you can do?"

"I can give them what they want, and the murders will stop."

"Well then, why don't you?"

He wiped away a tear. "Because it comes with a great personal loss."

I bit my lip. "Sometimes, sacrifice is necessary, even if it hits us where it hurts the most."

"Wow," he chuckled breathlessly. "Pretty deep there, Zayn."

"I know, right? I'm like, the next Confucius."

"Shut up, you twat." He elbowed my side. "But you're right. Maybe I should just...do it. It's gonna hurt more than anything else."

"But you'll be doing the right thing." I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Everything will work out. You'll see."

"How do you know?"

"It always does."

"Even if I have to betray someone?"

"Is this person forgiving and understanding?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then everything will be okay."

"Thanks, Z." He threw his arms around me. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Anytime, Lou." I kissed his forehead and hugged him back. "And now I have to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Should I break up with Perrie?"

~*~*~*~*~

Niall's POV

It wasn't obvious at first, but all day at school, I could feel someone watching me. Looking around, I could see nothing out of the ordinary, but at the same time, I couldn't shake the feeling. It was creepy. I headed to class, trying hard to push away the unease.

At lunchtime, I sat next to Zayn, much to Perrie's displeasure. I just smiled sweetly at her, laying my head on his shoulder. I couldn't help it if Zayn made me feel safe. He whispered jokes in my ear as I giggled and ate my chips.

As I was about to bite into my sandwich, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a sophomore looking down at the floor, a soft blush on his pale face. His hair was dark blue and purple, and he had on a black ACDC shirt over ripped black skinny jeans.

"Hi. Niall, right?" His bluish gray eyes lifted to meet mine, and I nodded. "I'm Michael. I was wondering...um...if you're not doing anything Friday, if you'd like to get pizza?"

The whole table was quiet, staring at the two of us, and Michael blushed deeper. I giggled at how adorable he was.

"Pizza sounds good."

He smiled, his full pink lips stretching wide. "Great! Meet me outside after school Friday, and we'll go?"

"Sure. See ya!" I waved and turned back to my sandwich and immediately felt ten pairs of disapproving eyes on me. "What? He's cute and sweet and I'm lonely."

"So you're gonna cheat on Ed?" Danielle asked disbelievingly.

"It's not cheating! It's just pizza!"

"Yeah, pizza with a guy who's head over heels for you!" Harry put in. "I take classes with him, and he's always talking about you to his best mate, Calum. Just yesterday, he was saying how your eyes are bluer than the sky."

"How sweet," Selena said, giving me a fake smile. "You and your new boy toy can start a whole new loser club."

"Babe," Justin said. "Stop it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, is my teasing your ex bothering you?"

"Yes, it is. He's my friend, and you're being a bitch."

"Oh am I?" Her smile toward him was sickly sweet. "No bitchier than you screaming his name during sex."

"Sel!" Justin flushed a deep red, looking mortified. "You swore you wouldn't say anything!"

"And you swore you were over him!"

"Oh my god." I covered my face with my hands. Justin thought about me during sex? How awkward.

Selena grabbed her stuff, storming away from the table, Justin running after her. "Baby, I'm sorry!"

"Well, that wasn't awkward. She should dump him now, while she has a chance."

"Oh shut up, Louis," Harry said, colder than usual, and I noticed they weren't sitting next to each other. "No one asked you."

"No one had to. What, I can't have an opinion anymore?"

"Not on affairs that don't concern you. Why don't you have an opinion on who you've been texting this whole time?"

"You wouldn't understand, Harry."

"You won't give me a chance to! And no one likes a cheating skank."

My mouth dropped open. "Oh my god."

"Harry!" Zayn frowned looking ready to murder the boy.

"You and your lies can go straight to hell, Louis." Harry picked up his tray, dumping it in the bin before storming out as well.

Louis sat frozen, tears in his eyes as everyone asked if he was okay, and what was going on, and murmuring words of comfort. "I'm fine, guys, thanks. I just have to use the loo." And it was evident with his stiff posture that he was trying so hard not to cry.

"That went well."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Liam," Danielle snapped.

"What is wrong with you lately?"

"You're what's wrong with me!"

My eyes were widened in disbelief as the third seemingly perfect couple broke out into an argument.

"Zayn," Perrie called over Liam and Danielle's shouting.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why are you sitting across from me instead of next to me like I always ask you to?"

"Maybe I don't want to sit next to you."

"You'd rather sit next to Niall. Always Niall."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I ran a hand over my face. The only couple not fighting were Eleanor and Cher. They looked at each other questioningly, but only shrugged when the other said nothing and went back to feeding each other.

"WELL, ALL I'M SAYING IS THAT I EXPECTED MY BOYFRIEND TO PAY ME A LITTLE MORE ATTENTION!" Perrie shouted suddenly, standing up.

Zayn got to his feet as well. "MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO PAY ANY ATTENTION TO A WHINY BRAT LIKE YOU!"

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"THAT MEANS I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

Perrie went pale, eyes wide. "What?" she asked softly.

"I'm breaking up with you. Don't say anything. You won't change my mind. I'm just done. You don't trust me, and you clearly can't see how much my best friend needs me to be there for him. So were through. Bye, Per."

Everyone's mouths were wide open as Zayn left the room. Perrie looked horrified. "I'm such a jealous fool," she said, more to herself than anyone. "I've lost the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

Cher stood, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Everything will be okay, hon. Come on, let's go get some fresh air." She turned to Eleanor. "I'll meet you at your place later?"

El nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too." Cher gave her a quick kiss before leading the distressed Perrie away.

I looked over at Danielle. She was still fuming. "Don't tell me you're gonna break up too?"

"I don't know yet," she said stiffly.

Liam looked hurt as well as angry, but he didn't say anything. I sighed sadly. That wasn't how anything was supposed to go, just because Michael wanted to hang out. I thought about Louis and Harry, Zayn and Perrie, Liam and Danielle, and I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault.

~*~*~*~*~

Louis' POV

I felt sick to my stomach...literally. After leaving the lunchroom, I went to the loo. Making sure it was empty, I locked the door behind me before going into a stall. I hadn't done this in a while, but I felt like I needed to now.

Harry's words echoed in my head, taunting me, mocking me.

_No one likes a cheating skank!_

Tears flowed down my face as I stuck a finger down my throat.

_I really can't stand to look at you right now._

I threw up the little bit of lunch that I ate, feeling more nauseous than any other time that it happened.

_Get out of my house. Now._

"I'm sorry, Harry," I murmured to the toilet in front of me, my only company. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I just don't want anything to happen to you! And I can't tell you because then we'll both die! I wish there was someway I could take you away, and keep you safe..."

A thought struck me so hard, I wondered how it wasn't obvious to do it before. I could keep Harry safe easily.

But first, I needed to talk to an expert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you caught the Supernatural reference, we should be friends.
> 
> ~Lulu xx
> 
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno
> 
> kik: luluhoran1


	6. Bleeding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed gets a wake up call

Niall's POV

I giggled at Michael's silly antics as we sat in the pizzeria waiting for our order. He wasn't nearly as punk as he looked. He was actually quite sweet and funny. 

"-and I swear, there were like, two million people in line, and I was like, 'I'll never get into this concert!' Well, guess who got front row?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I smiled in return. "Sorry, I'm probably boring you, aren't I?"

I shook my head. "I don't usually go to concerts, so it's nice to hear about some."

He nodded. "Okay, good. I really don't wanna bore you because then you won't want to go out with me anymore and I don't know if I can handle that, because you're so cute and if I blow this, I'll never forgive myself-"

"Michael, I have a boyfriend." I bit my lip.

"Yeah, I figured you did. You're too beautiful to be single."

I blushed, feeling embarrassed and flattered at the same time. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

He smiled and bit his lip. "So...do you think you'd want to sit with me and my friends at lunch one day?"

"That actually sounds pretty appealing. All of my friends are having too much drama for me lately."

"Here's your pepperoni, guys," the waiter interrupted us, placing our pizza pan on the table. "Can I get you anything else?"

"This is fine, thank you." I waited until he walked away to continue. "Pretty much all of the couples broke up except for Cher and Eleanor."

"How is it going with you and your boyfriend?" Michael asked, picking up a slice and taking a bite.

I shrugged. "It's going okay, I guess. I mean, he's halfway across the world, so it...it can't exactly be going perfectly, can it?" Tears, unexpectedly, threatened to fall. ''He's doing exciting things. He's meeting new people, making new friends. He's finally finished recording his album. He even has fans. They call themselves Sheerios. It's cute, right?" I glanced up at Michael, who was watching me with a slight frown, concern laced into his features. "He's getting more famous everyday with more and more people listening to his new single. So it's okay that he doesn't have time for me. I understand why he doesn't call me back. He's busy. His schedule is full. I'm just not as important as his music, and I get that, I really do." I was fully crying by that point.

"Niall-"

"It's okay, ya know? I was never really important to anyone, so why should that change just because my boyfriend's getting famous?"

"Niall, I-"

But I hadn't properly vented my feelings in a while, so I couldn't just stop. "My mum walked out on me, and whenever my dad even saw me after that, I knew I would get a new bruise or broken bone or something. That's why I was so thankful and grateful to Ed for rescuing me. I wanna be faithful and stick by him because I love him so much and I'm so proud, you know? But there's only so much I can take. I'm so lonely, it physically hurts. I have a gaping hole in my chest that just won't stop bleeding. And it hurts. I can hardly stand it. Everyone that I love ends up hurting me in some way."

"Even your friends?"

"Louis went after Harry when he knew I liked him. Harry rejected me. Ed claimed he was in love with me then snogged Harry in the bathroom. I was willing to overlook that until I discovered them fucking. Then Louis and Harry coupled off, ignoring everyone except each other. Zayn was so far up Perrie's arse, he could have given her a colonoscopy. I was never really friends with Eleanor, even though I do love her food. Justin was still acting like a love-sick puppy around me, and Selena hates me. My once best mate turned out to be a psychopath, and I just feel like I really can't trust anyone."

The pizza lay untouched, save for Michael's slice. "Niall, I'm so sorry you went through all of that. And you're still suffering, and that's just a shame. You're such a beautiful person, and I really wish I had a shot at being yours. I'd never treat you that way. I'd let you know everyday that I love you."

My face burned and more tears prickled at my eyes. "Stop being so sweet right now." I sniffled and he smiled. "I'm going to be completely honest with you, Michael. Even if I weren't with Ed, I don't think I'd date you. Not because you're not good, you are, and I can see you'd be good for me. But I'm tired of getting hurt. I don't trust you. I can't trust you. After all I've been through, how can I?"

He grabbed my hand across the table. "Ni, I'm not asking that of you. I could never. All I ask is to let me be your shoulder to cry on. We all need one. Mine is Calum." I didn't say anything and he squeezed my hand gently. "You can just think of me as an emotional toilet. Whenever you need to puke your feelings, I'll always there."

I wrinkled my nose. "That sounds gross."

He laughed. "Just think about it, yeah? I have such a huge squish on you, I can't handle it sometimes."

"Don't you mean crush?"

"Well, that too."

"Well then, what's a squish?"

"Look it up," he winked. "Now, how about this pizza?"

~*~ *~*~ *~

Louis' POV

I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed it all to end. And so I went to see possibly the only person able to help me. I knew it was crazy, I had to be out of my mind. But that was the point. I was out of my mind, going completely mental over this. With determination, I rang the doorbell in front of me. I had no choice anymore. I was down to my last option.

The woman who answered the door looked very thin and had a harassed look about her. "Who are you and what do you want?"

''Is your son home?" I asked firmly. I'd normally be nervous, but I had no room for any more fear.

"We don't want to-"

"I'm not from the press, and I'm not here to exploit him in any way. He may have hurt me, but I'm not here for revenge. I need his help."

She looked suspicious. "You haven't answered my question. Who. Are. You?"

"Louis Tomlinson. He's my friend." She looked like she still didn't want to budge. "Lady, I wouldn't be here if it weren't an emergency! And I think that after all he did, he can at least listen, even if he doesn't want to talk back. "

She finally sighed and nodded. ''Follow me." And I did, into the house and up a flight of stairs. She knocked on a blue door at the end of the hallway. "You have a visitor. Says he's your friend. I'll just leave you two to it." She gave me another suspicious glare before walking back down the steps.

I knocked on the door softly. "It's Louis. Can I come in?"

"No."

"Come on, don't be like that."

"Why are you even here?"

"I need your help."

The door flew open suddenly, and I was staring into hazel green eyes. "My help? Are you serious?"

I gave him a once-over and decided he looked fairly healthy and well. "I'm very serious."

"Do you even know what you're dealing with here? Do you know why I'm here?"

He was beginning to upset himself. "Why don't you tell me what you've been through, and I'll tell you what I'm going through? Fair trade?"

He nodded and stepped back to let me in the room. I sat in his armchair and he settled on the couch, looking a lot younger and smaller than he was. ''Apparently, I'm a paranoid bipolar delusionist."

"You see things the way you want them to be?"

"That's not all it means."

"I'm sorry," I offered.

"No, you're not. Now what do you want? It must be important for you to show up here."

"I wouldn't have come if it weren't an emergency. Frankly, I'm out of options."

"What. Do. You. Want."

"I need to kidnap Harry."

He frowned at me. "Isn't he your boyfriend? Why would you want to kidnap him?"

"We're not together anymore. But that's not the point. I need to keep him safe. Please help me. You're the only one who can."

"I really don't think that's such a good idea."

"Josh..." I grabbed his arm and looked into his widened eyes. "Please. I wouldn't have come if I weren't desperate. You know that."

He sighed. "Sure you want a delusionist helping you?"

"This is my only option left. You're the only one who can help me."

"Did you even tell Harry about this?"

"I can't. He'll never understand."

"I don't know if I can help you, Louis. I'm not willing to go back to jail."

"I swear, I'll never tell on you. I'll erase all evidence. No one will ever know I even came to see you."

"Fine. I'll help. Tell me everything."

~*~ *~*~*~

Ed's POV

I'd just finished a radio interview, and I went back to my hotel to rest for a little bit before the show I would play in the evening. It was so stressing, living on the road. I mean, it's more fun than anything I've experienced, but also, more tiring. It seemed like I'd never catch up on my sleep.

I'd just stripped and laid in bed with a relieved sigh. My arms felt just as empty as they always did. I needed my Nialler. He made me feel complete. It was sheer agony not being able to hold him or kiss him or even just see him. So the few times I managed to fall asleep easily, I was plagued by dreams of what I wanted more than anything. I'd literally just closed my eyes when my phone buzzed. I groaned and unlocked it. It was a video from Harry.

_Guess who's not getting a boyfriend of the year award?_

Confused, I played the video and was completely shocked by what I saw. It was Niall, sitting on Harry's couch holding a guitar. He looked...sad. Immediately, I wanted to hurt whoever made him feel like that.

"You're recording this?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah, Ni. It's the first song I get to hear you sing. And you're amazing on the guitar." He is? Since when? "Just play from your heart, okay?"

Niall sniffed and nodded, strumming the guitar strings. He opened his mouth and the most amazing sounds came out.

_"Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain.  
Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain.  
Time starts to pass, before you know it, you're frozen.  
But something happened for the very first time with you.  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true.  
And everyone's looking 'round thinking I'm going crazy."_

I wasn't stupid. Okay, so I was, but I understood now. I was the one who caused this sad Niall. He was lonely and hurting and I wasn't doing anything to make that any better.

_"But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth.  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing.  
You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love.  
I keep bleeding, I keep keep bleeding love.  
Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love.  
You cut me open."_

I was in tears by that point. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I'd been kind of staying away from Niall, thinking it was better for him to focus on school and his friends, and not get hung up on worrying about me. Well, us really. Tears were running freely down his face and I felt like throwing myself off of a cliff.

_"Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud.  
Their peircing sounds fill my ear, try to fill me with doubt.  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling."_

His eyes lit up for the first time, and I was reminded how beautiful he was.

_"But nothing's greater than the rush that comes from your embrace.  
And in this world of lonliness, I see your face.  
And everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy.  
Maybe, maybe."_

He looked sad again, big blue eyes watery and red.

_"But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth.  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing.  
You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love.  
I keep bleeding, I keep keep bleeding love.  
Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love.  
You cut me open._

_Mm mm._

_And it's draining all of me.  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see."_

And he did look drained, dropping the guitar in what looked like exhaustion, betrayal, and defeat. Regret and pity washed through me. I should have been there for him, not determine myself to assume to know what's best for him. I was such a fool.

"Please turn it off now, Harry. I don't want anyone to see me like this." The video ended and I sat feeling like the biggest idiot to ever walk the planet. I had no idea how to even rectify myself. 

With a shameful blush on my cheeks, I pushed the call button to Harry. I couldn't talk to Niall yet. I didn't know how to. There was nothing I could say that would be an appropriate apology.

Harry answered in a condescending tone. "Jim's whorehouse."

"Not funny, Harold. How is he? He's mad at me, isn't he?"

''He's not angry, he's just sad and lonely. This is why I didn't want to come with you. I didn't want this to happen between me and Lou."

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "You were right. How's it going with you two anyway? Larry still going strong?"

"Okay, first of all, it's Lourry. And second, we broke up."

"What? Why?"

"I think he was cheating on me. His phone is always attached to him now, and he is constantly texting someone and he won't tell me who."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Haz. You guys were so cute together."

"Touche."

I sighed in misery. "How do I fix this?"

"In person."

"I can't just fly over, as much as I want to, dammit. The UK tour isn't for another two weeks. This sucks."

"It more than sucks, Ed. Your boyfriend looks like he's ready to jump from a bridge. So if you can't see him, at least call him for fuck's sake. He needs you."

"You're right. Thanks Haz. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, anytime, mate. love you."

"Love you too." I hung up and called Niall, my stomach fluttering with nerves.

"Teddy?" he answered in a soft voice.

"Hey, Nialler. How are you? I miss you, baby."

"When are you coming home?"

"Not for another two weeks. I'm singing in DC tonight. Then a few shows in New York and Boston. Then I'll be home, I promise."

"That's so far away. I miss you so much. I get so cold at night."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

"I promise, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Tell me everything that's been going on with you and everyone else."

And he started talking, about his classes and all of our friends, and it was nice. And if I closed my eyes, I could almost imagine myself next to him.

Almost.


	7. This Is For Your Own Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um... stuff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a pause in my hibernation

Michael's POV

I was on the phone with Niall and I didn't really know how to feel. I really loved him, but all he ever wanted to talk about was Ed. I mean, that was understandable because Ed is his boyfriend, but that didn't stop me from feeling insanely jealous. Ed barely ever called or texted him, let alone take out some time to actually skype him or something.

''Anyway, it's getting late, so I'd better go." Niall's voice snapped me out of my jealous brooding. "I'll call you around ten tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds good, Ni. Goodnight."

"Night, Mikey. Thanks for being a friend."

"You say that every day."

"Yeah, well, you're my very best friend right now."

I grinned. "Thanks, Niall. You're not so bad yourself." I heard him chuckle. "Alright, you get some rest now, okay? We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay. See yah.''

"Bye," I hung up and sighed. I was getting really sick of our talks. It was always the same thing every time. He whined about his life, and I listened. I didn't know how much more I could take. With another sigh, I turned off my light and got into bed. At least we had band practice the next day. Tomorrow would be better, I was determined for it to be.

~*~

Luke glared at me. "Dude, what's your problem today? You need to keep up! You're at least two chords behind!"

"Go shove it, Blondie," I growled.

"Mikey, I hate to say it, but Lukey is right about this," Calum put in.

"Of course you'd take his side. Traitor."

"I'm only on the band's side! You need to get back on your game if we're gonna be in the show."

I nodded, readjusting the strap on my guitar. Ed used to just have a show every Friday. After he went on tour, the shows stopped, but this school year, most of the students voted for any musicians or singers (who had actual talent) to have shows anyway. They were popular, apparently, and it was my idea for the band to perform.

"Actually, guys, um...I have a new song I've been working on. You wanna hear it?"

"Duh!" Ashton put down his drumsticks and dragged fold-up chairs from the corner of the garage so the rest of them could sit, which they all did, as well as stared at me.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the acoustic that Calum always brought, just for times like these. I played the song for them...the two verses I wrote, anyway.

Calum raised his hand when I was done. "What happened to the chorus?"

"Oh. I um...don't have one yet. I was hoping you guys could help me with it."

"Well, I love it," Ashton smiled.

''Its about that Niall guy, isn't it?" Luke asked, his blue eyes narrow and steely.

"Luke..." Calum gave him a warning look.

"So what if it is?" I stared daggers at the blonde.

"Then make it sound like it's about a girl."

"Why?"

"Because you're the fucking faggot, okay? We don't have to sing about a boy just because you're obsessed with one. Get your head around the fact that he'll never love you!"

I didn't stay to listen to what any of the other boys had to say, which was probably much worse. I knew I was a freak. I knew that I was probably weirder than anyone else I would ever meet. I didn't think that made me unlovable. Apparently, it did.

I ran all the way to my house, gasping and choking on sobs. My mum tried to talk to me when I got in the door, but I shook her off and ran upstairs into the bathroom. I looked through the cabinets above and below the sink. When that search yielded no results, I ran to mum's bathroom and searched there, frantically. I still didn't find anything. 

Mum came into the room, grabbing me firmly. "Michael, stop this! You're scaring me!"

"I need it, mum! Please!"

"No, baby. Take these. They'll help you." She held out two little white pills.

I shook my head. "Mummy, please! I don't wanna sleep! Please, Mummy. I Just don't want to hurt anymore."

She pulled me into her, rocking me as I cried. "It's okay, baby. It'll be okay. You hungry? Want something to eat?"

"No," I whimpered.

She let me cry until I felt exhausted. "It's pretty late, honey. Let's get you to bed." I leaned most of my weight on her as she led me to bed. I felt numb as she pulled my shirt over my head and my pants down. She laid me in bed before taking off my shoes and socks. I should have felt weird that my mum was undressing me, but it wasn't anything new.

She kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back, sweetheart." She left the room and returned with a glass of water. "Please take these, baby."

I swallowed the pills she handed me, followed by half of the water. "Thank you, mummy."

"You're welcome, love," she smiled softly, kissing my forehead again. "Sweet dreams, yeah?" She picked up my clothes and put them in the hamper. I watched her pull my phone from my jeans pocket before she turned my light off and closed the door. After a little while, the pills began taking effect. My body relaxed immensely, my mind cleared and my eyes grew pleasantly heavy.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry's POV

I was doing my homework in my room when the doorbell rang. I was surprised to see Louis standing there, looking nervous. "What do you want?"

"Will you come for a drive with me?"'

"You're kidding, right?"

"Please." He looked desperate. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were red and puffy and he looked thinner than before.

"You should go home, Lou. You look tired."

"Please just get in the car, Harry."

"No, Louis." I almost felt bad when he sighed and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry." I closed the door in his face and took a deep breath. It was so hard to just not pull him into my arms and smother him with kisses until he smiled again. It still hurt that he felt like he had to hide whoever he was texting from me. He swore he wasn't cheating, but he had sounded a little too desperate for it to be true.

A knock echoed through the house from the door behind me. I opened the door again, fully prepared to the Louis to fuck off for real, but stopped short. There was a black pistol pointed at my face. "Hazza, baby...get in the car, love."

"B-But..." I watched as he took the safety off. "Okay, I'm coming." I tried to stay calm as I went to the car and got in the back. He immediately climbed in next to me. 

"I'm so sorry I have to do this to you."

"Why do you have to kill me?"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. Not yet, anyway." The gun was still aimed at me, but at my waist, instead of my head.

"Then, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm kidnapping you." He reached around to the front seat and grabbed a white rag. My eyes widened.

"Lou, no-"

"You have no say in this," he snapped, and before I could do anything, my back was against his chest and he had me in a chokehold with the rag over my nose and mouth. I knew better than to actually inhale as I pretended to struggle and go limp, holding my breath the whole time. I'd hoped he would remove the cloth, but he kept it pressed there for a while, and I couldn't hold it anymore. My lungs snatched greedily at the chloroformed air and I blacked out as Louis pressed a kiss to my temple and murmured, "This is for your own good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe :)
> 
> You love me anyway, admit it :))
> 
> ~Lulu xx
> 
> kik: luluhoran1
> 
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno


	8. Always Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, this took forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... hi?

Niall's POV

I didn't know how to handle this; none of us did. Louis was particularly horrified that Harry was missing again. His mum was inconsolable. It just didn't sink in for me. Ed was calling me more, since it was closer to the time that he would return to Doncaster. I knew he was going to ask me why Harry wasn't blowing up his phone as usual, and I wasn't ready to answer him.

I hardly paid attention in any of my classes. I missed the brightness and cheerfulness that Harry brought with him each day. He was my best friend, and he was just...gone, like that, without a trace. Louis looked like a zombie, pale and thin as a sheet. "You okay, Lou?" I asked him when I saw him at his locker.

"I miss Hazza. More than I can say. I'm so stupid." He banged his head on the wall.

"I'm sorry." I tried to hug him, but he backed away.

"Please don't touch me."

He was acting weirder than usual. "Right, sorry. I'll see you later, yeah?" He nodded, and I walked away, shaking my head. It was strange enough with Louis acting all batty, but then Zayn had to start doing the same thing. 

''Hey, Z," I hugged him when I saw him. 

"Hey, Ni. What's up?"

"I really need some stress relief," I sighed as I pulled away. "What say you come over and we play some FIFA, yeah?"

He hit his lip. "Sorry, I can't, Niall. I'm behind on my homework."

'Then we can invite everyone over for a study party! I'll get the snacks, you and Lou can bring the drinks, and Liam can bring his boring classical music."

"No, I need to focus, and I can't do that at a party."

"Then, it'll be just us two!"

"I can't." He bit his lip and tried walking away from me.

"Wait!" I caught up to him, latching onto his arm desperately. "How about Starbucks, after school? Coffee on me?"

He sighed heavily. "Niall, I don't want to hang out with you, okay? I'm sorry."

"What?" I could feel my heart breaking in my chest. "Why? With Harry gone, you're my best friend! Please don't do this to me!"

''I'm sorry, babe. It's nothing you did, okay? I'm just fucked up right now. Ni..." He reached for me when he saw I was crying.

"Don't touch me." I evaded his embrace and stormed away to find Justin. He smiled when he saw me, and opened his mouth to greet me. I dragged him into an abandoned classroom, shutting and locking the door behind us.

"Ni? Are you okay?" He gave me a worried look. 

"You still love me, right?"

"Of course I do, Ni. Always love you."

"Good." I pushed him against the wall and kissed him desperately.

"Whoa, Ni...what are you doing?" He pulled away, sounding and looking extremely surprised.

"You said you love me."

"I do, but we're both in relationships..."

"Selena doesn't have to know. Ed doesn't have to know." I stroked his face tenderly. "No one has to know, just you, me, and these four walls." I ran my thumb across his bottom lip.

Quick as a flash, he switched our positions so I was pressed against the wall. He ducked down and captured my lips with his own. It felt so good to be kissed again. I let out a tiny whimper and wrapped my arms around him. He pressed kisses along my jaw and down my neck, softly sucking the skin there.

"I wish I could mark you like I used to. Wish I could give you lovebites all over your neck, show everyone who you belong to." His tongue laved over a sweet spot, and I couldn't help but moan

"Yours," I whimpered. "I'm always yours." And if we got each other off for the first time in a year, no one had to know.

~*~

Louis' POV

No one suspected me, which was exactly my goal. I was completely horrified by what I'd done, and at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to be sorry for it. I was protecting him.

"Eat something, babe," I pleaded with him. I'd cooked him a big juicy t-bone steak, sided with mashed potatoes.

"Go to hell."

"Hazza, please. I can't let you starve."

"But you can kidnap me at gunpoint?" 

I sighed in exasperation. "You don't understand!"

''Then fucking explain it to me, Lou!"

"Just stop fighting me and eat your supper. Please."

Harry shook his head. "I regret ever meeting you."

"Okay. Now, eat."

"You know what your problem is, Louis? You have poor judgement. You couldn't see that Stan was bad for you, but you think you're protecting me by taking me hostage?!"

"You don't know anything!" He was making me so angry. "Stop trying to clue everything together when you dont even know all the facts!"

"I would if you would tell me! Who are you texting all the time?!"

Impatiently, I pulled out the gun and held it to his head. I pulled back the hammer, effectively cocking it. ''Eat your food and stop questioning me. Just let me take care of you, okay?" Harry grabbed his utensils and started cutting into the steak. I could see his hand trembling as he ate it. "Good boy. I love you so much." I kissed his temple and ran my fingers through his hair. No one could tell me that I was a bad person.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked miserably. 

"I wish I could tell you, love. But the less you know, the safer you are."

"Safer from what? You?"

I bit my lip. "Eat your potatoes."

~*~

Liam's POV

I had to be wrong about this whole thing. I had the most perfect girl in the world, so why was I so unhappy? Maybe she was right, and we needed to take it to the next level...but I wasn't ready for that.

"Baby." I wrapped my arms around her as she moved dishes from the dishwasher.

"What is it, Liam?"

I took a deep breath. "We need to talk about our relationship."

She turned to face me. ''Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, but I know you want to have sex with me, and I'm honored that you love and trust me so much, but...that's a huge deal to me, and I don't want you to think that I don't love you or feel the same way, but I...I want it to be perfect. I want to be able to treat you like the princess you are. Please don't punish me for that."

Her eyes shone with tears as she threw her arms around me. "You always were the biggest sap." She gave me a watery smile.

"I love you."

''I love you too. We'll wait until the perfect time, even if it's our wedding night."

I only smiled and kissed her. 

It was only fitting that I had a wet dream that night. It wasn't shocking, really, because it wasn't uncommon. But what was uncommon was who I'd dreamt about.

Because it wasn't Danielle.

It was my best mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol don't kill me pls.
> 
> I would apologize but I'm not sorry. 
> 
> STEAL MY GIRL THO? LIKE WHATTTTT???
> 
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno
> 
> kik: luluhoran1


	9. What's the craic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe. don't kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry angst, Ziam and Ziall, and Muke hehe

Harry's POV

I banged my head boredly against the wall. I hadn't seen Louis since early that morning, when he brought me pancakes and eggs for breakfast, and left me a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch. He always looked so happy to see me, and I didn't understand why. He didn't ever look that happy when we were dating publicly. It was like he wanted me to be his little secret, tucked away in solitude. I barely even recognized him anymore, but I still loved him, even though he was steadily losing weight, even though he was only a shadow of who he once was. Who even was this shadow who locked me in the basement of an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere?

" _Who's this shadow holding me hostage? I've been here for days,_ " I sang in a made-up tune. " _Who's this whisper telling me that I'll never ever get away?_ " I smiled to myself. It had been a long time since I'd written a song. It was too bad Ed wasn't here to help me write. Or just...ya know, help me.

Louis had only made my chains long enough so I could grab my food and eat it. He took me outside, at gunpoint, and let me relieve myself. I'd tried to run and he shot me in my left shoulder and dragged me back inside. He'd warned me with dark eyes that it would be my heart next time. Then he dug in the wound and got the bullet out, before sanitizing it and doing a really (surprisingly) good job stitching and wrapping it up.

I sighed again. That had been days ago, and my shoulder barely hurt anymore. There's no way to really know how long I'd been in captivity, and that really bothered me. " _I hope someone comes here and finds me soon, 'cause I fear I'm getting used to...being held by you._ " I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Ed sitting by me with his guitar. " _Oh, look what you've done to me_..." I stopped and sighed, completely out of inspiration.

I let my head fall back against the pole that I was chained to. I longed so much to properly lie down, preferably on my own bed. I closed my eyes and thought about how great of a boyfriend Louis was before he went all crazy after we broke up. He was the cutest, sweetest thing, especially after I helped him get back to a healthy weight. I loved holding his curves, grasping his thick thighs and bum. He meant everything to me, he was my all.

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. "Dear God, if you're there, please help me. And if I die here, help mum and my friends to move on, and not feel too sad for too long. Amen." And with that, I ate my lunch and tried to finish the song. It needed work, but I had all the time in the world.

~*~

Zayn's POV

I walked over to Liam's locker to see if he wanted to sit together at lunch. He looked up at me and blushed. ''Hey, Li. Fancy sitting with me?"

He looked at me, eyes wide. "Um, I don't know about that. Dani and I–"

"Oh, come on, LiLi. We haven't hung out in so long!" I pouted.

"I...alright then." He followed me into the cafeteria and to a secluded table in the corner. "So um...how have you been?"

"Fine, I guess. I kind of miss Harry, ya know?"

He nodded in understanding. "I know. I think everyone does."

"What about you?" I took a bite from my chicken sandwich.

He blushed. "I'm fine, I suppose."

"Why do you keep blushing like that? I know you're a bit bashful, but goodness, Liam!"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Bullshit. Tell me."

''I can't." He avoided my eyes, looking everywhere except at me.

"Liam, if you don't tell me, I'll tell Danielle that you snogged that new girl Sophia."

"But she hates Sophia!"

I grinned devilishly. "I know. So you'd better tell me."

"Fine. I had a wet dream last night." His face was like a tomato.

"Is that all? You're a male, that's completely normal."

"Is it normal to dream about other males?"

I gasped. "Who was it? Tell me!"

"You," he muttered.

I cackled. "That's what you've been blushing about?"

"Well, you're like, my best mate."

"Yeah, but I'm also sexy beyond words, so."

"Yeah you are,'' he mumbled.

"Liam James Payne!" I gasped. '''Are you turning gay on me?"

He looked mortified. "I...no! I just...I mean, I'm just acknowledging your attractiveness."

"So you have a crush on me?"

"No!"

"Would you snog me?" I finished my sandwich and started in on my chips.

He picked at his pizza. "Maybe."

"Well, I'd snog you."

He blinked. "You would? But why?"

It was my turn to feel shy. "You're fit."

He nodded. "So you have a crush on me?"

"Niall, actually."

He shook his head. "Ed is gonna kill you."

"No reason for him to know," I shrugged.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Hey, Niall."

The blonde sat next to me, a smile on his face. ''Hey, lads! What's the craic?"

I frowned at him. "You're oddly cheerful. Why don't you tell us what the craic is?"

"Oh, nothing. Just had a good night's sleep is all." He took a big bite out of a cheeseburger. 

"You're just now eating?"

"Well, this is actually my second lunch." He took another large bite and moaned. "It's so good!"

Liam and I exchanged looks. "Well, um... that's good, I guess. What was your first lunch?" Li asked.

"A whole pizza!"

I stared at the enticing blonde incredulously. It took everything I had not to squeeze him and pinch his cute chipmunk cheeks. "You haven't eaten like this in months. Things with Ed must be going well." If I wasn't watching him so closely, I wouldn't have noticed the way he stiffened slightly.

"Oh, yes, Ed and I have been talking every night."

"That's good." I went back to my chips, trying not to let my sudden obsession with Niall overwhelm me.

"So, Niall, guess what I found out?" Liam smirked.

"What?" he asked, his eyes sparkling excitedly.

"Someone has a crush on you!" I glared at Liam, almost ready to kill him.

"What? Who?"

"You have to guess!"

"Um..." His brunette eyebrows furrowed. "Don't say Justin."

"Nope. I don't even talk to that ugly Canadian," Liam made a face.

"Selena," I giggled to lighten the mood.

Niall laughed. "She hates me more than Liam hates Justin!"

''Hate is a passionate emotion," I shrugged. "You never know."

He shook his head. "It can't be Selena." He tapped his chin. "It's not Louis, he can't stand the sight of me. Um...don't say Michael either, I already know he does."

"You mean that sophomore who dyes his hair a different color of the rainbow every month?"

"Oh, come off it. Michael is a sweetheart, just not my type."

"Whatever," I muttered, trying not to feel jealous.

Niall shrugged. "Well, whoever likes me better stay quiet. Ed will skin them alive if he ever finds out." He opened a bag of crisps and shoved some into his mouth. "Anybody seen the derby game last night?"

~*~

Luke's POV

I glared at Michael. "Did you figure out how to fix your faggot song?" I spat, watching him flinch. I wanted to cringe in response and scream out a thousand apologies, but I kept up my hard mask.

"I'm working on it," he mumbled. 

"Should we go over Tomorrow Never Dies again?" Ashton called from the other side of the garage.

"I'm gonna use the loo." Mikey sat his guitar on its stand and disappeared into the house.

Calum glared daggers at me. "His mum said go easy on him, he had a panic attack again after school. He wouldn't even eat. You're causing him distress!"

I sighed, pushing my hair out of my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing to the wrong person! I know you're trying to accept that you're gay, but you could stand to be a little more sensitive."

"He's so cute," I whined. "Why is he so adorable?"

Calum patted my shoulder sympathetically. "I don't know, mate, but seriously, stop giving him panic attacks."

"I don't mean to, I just want to kiss him!"

"So just kiss him!" Ashton chimed in loudly.

I rolled my eyes. "But he likes Niall. There's no point. He'd just push me away."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "You never know unless you try," Calum said in his furiatingly wise way. ''Ease into it. Warm up to him, let him be your friend first."

I nodded. "And when Niall finally rejects him, he'll have my shoulder to cry on."

Ashton beamed. ''Exactly."

I nodded again, just as Michael came back into the room. "What's going on in here?"

I glared at him out of habit. "What's it to you?"

He winced and Calum growled at me. "What did we just talk about?!"

I swallowed and nodded, turning to look into Michael's grey-blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Mikey, for everything."

He nodded. "Thanks." I watched him longingly as he picked up his guitar. "So, Tomorrow Never Dies?"

We ran through the song, and I was chided several times for not being in rhythm. Ashton hit me in the head with his drumstick. "I know you're love struck and all, but for heaven's sake, Lucas, get your head into the song!"

I could see Michael's eyes widen in my peripheral. ''How can I, when my heart's not in it?"

Calum slapped my arm. "Stop trying to be poetic. That's my job."

I shrugged and smiled. "My heart has been stolen in the name of true love."

Calum and Ashton cackled while Michael busied himself, pretending to adjust his guitar strap. A pang of guilt rushed through me at the thought of always leaving him out. But that would change. My guilt subsided as I dreamt of taking him on a date, coming to the door with roses in my hand, kissing him by candlelight, running my fingers through his ever changing hair, laughing while trying to dab pizza sauce from his face...

"Luke, are you okay?"

I snapped out of my daydream and somehow, remembered not to glare at him. "I'm fine, Mikey. Why?"

He blushed a little. "You were like...staring at me."

"Oh yeah. I'm just noticing how nice your eyes are." I turned away, so I didn't see his reaction, but Calum sent me a thumb's up, so I figure he took it well. "Lets'start from the top, shall we, lads?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME
> 
> Also, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the U.S.
> 
> Love you guys! Let me know what you think! xx


	10. I'm your cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the last chapter for a while

Michael's POV

It was finally that point in time again; time for Doncaster's talent show. Well, it wasn't technically a talent show, but it was the day we were going to perform. I was over the moon with excitement and just about throwing up from anxiety. I had no idea how any of it was going to go. I didn't know if anyone would even like us. I hoped they did. Music was my life, and if people thought I sucked at it...well, that in itself would suck.

Anyway, I was so excited and nervous about the show, I wanted to go find Niall and talk to him about it. Even though I knew there was no chance he'd ever like me the way I liked him, I still wanted to be as close to him as possible, even just as friends. So, I half walked, half ran to the cafeteria when it was finally lunch break, and I immediately spotted his blonde hair. My heart raced faster as I got closer to him. Then I stopped short. Because there was an arm around him, and that arm was attached to a guy with red hair.

Fuck, Ed was back. This was bad, it was really, really bad. Well, not for Niall, just for me. I watched as Niall laughed at something and leaned into Ed's touch. I was sure I was turning green in jealousy, not that I had a right to. Taking a deep breath, I marched over to the table to meet Ed, sure that he would be a total dick, and then, I would be completely justified in hating him. "Hi, Niall," I leaned down to hug him.

"Michael!" He hugged me tightly before pulling away. ''This is my boyfriend, and well-known musician, Ed Sheeran!"

''How ya doin' mate?" He stuck out his hand to shake mine. "Name's Ed. Michael, is it? Niall's told me a lot about you."

I can honestly say that I was surprised at how humble he seemed. "Yeah, great to meet you. I love your music."

He smiled widely. ''Thanks, mate. Really appreciate it."

"Niall wouldn't shut up about you," I faked a smile.

Ed laughed, and Niall glowed at the sound, and I was going to be sick. "Yeah, he told me how you helped him get through some nights, and how you listened to him complain about how shit I am. Thanks for that, mate."

If he called me mate one more time, I was gonna scream. "It wasn't a problem. Niall is a joy. Anyway, Niall, I hope I'll still see you at the show later."

He glanced at Ed. "Oh, I don't know. Teddy just got here."

"Of course, we're going, Niall! Don't be silly!"

I faked another smile. "Great! It was nice to meet you, Ed. I'll see you lads later, yeah?"

Ed shook my hand again. "We'll see you after school." Niall leaned into him and grinned at me.

"Great. Later, lads." I turned and walked out of the cafeteria without even getting anything to eat. I couldn't have eaten even if I wanted to. I felt like throwing up. I couldn't take it.

I tugged on my bluish-purple hair in agony as I paced the hallway. I was a fool to think I ever even had a chance with Niall. I let him cry on my shoulder about how shitty Ed treated him while he was on tour, and now it was like I meant nothing to him. He even wanted to ditch my first ever performance to hang out with said shitty boyfriend!

Ironically, it was Luke who found me nearly pulling my hair out. He'd been so friendly toward me lately, after always being so cold. It was unnerving. I almost didn't know how to act toward him. "Mikey, hey. What's wrong?"

"Niall...fucking Niall Horan is what's wrong. Fuck." 

"Whoa, hey..." He gently untangled my fingers from my hair. "Don't do that. You'll pull your hair out, and then what are you going to dye?"

I smiled through my tears. ''Thank you. But...you were right, I guess, about everything."

"What do you mean?" He looked genuinely concerned, and I couldn't stare into his warm blue eyes for long. I dropped my eyes to my fingers, which I was tangling and untangling nervously.

"Well, you always said Niall would never love me, and you were right. Why would he love a dumb queer like me when he has Ed?"

"No, Michael, don't think like that. You're wonderful, and if Niall can't see that, it's his loss, not yours."

"Why are you being nice to me? I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Mikey."

"Then why were you always so mean to me?" I looked up and saw his sad expression.

"It was for very dumb reasons that I'll explain later."

I nodded and sniffled, wiping away my tears from earlier. "Okay. I'm gonna go get ready for my next class."

Luke frowned. "But...it's only half twelve. Did you even eat?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't eat if I wanted to."

"Not even pizza?" he tried. ''The show is today. You're going to need energy."

"Trust me, I have plenty. I'll see you after school." And with that, I headed to my locker to get my books. I was extremely early to my class, and the teacher gave me a weird look, but I shrugged it off and sat in my usual seat in the back. The rest of the day went by in a blur, and before I knew it, I was tuning my guitar backstage in the auditorium, which was packed. I guess because Ed announced over the loudspeaker that he would be performing after us.

"Ready?" Calum asked us excitedly. I shook off the last of my nerves and ran onstage behind the rest of my bandmates. "Hi! I'm Calum!"

"I'm Luke."

"I'm Ashton."

''I'm Michael, and we're 5 Seconds of Summer." There was some polite applause and I swallowed nervously, trying not to be intimidated by the number of people there. "This is an original, written by me and Calum. Ready, lads?" 

Calum played the intro before we all chimed in and he started to sing.

"You call me up, it's like a broken record,  
saying that your heart hurts,  
that you'll never get over him getting over you.  
And you end up crying, and I end up lying,  
'cause I'm just a sucker  
for anything that you do."

Luke piped up and sang the bridge from the other side of the stage.

"And when the phone call finally ends,  
you say 'thanks for being a friend.'  
And we're going in circles again and again."

We all jumped in for the chorus.

"I dedicate this song to you,  
the one who never sees the truth,  
that I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight.  
I'm right here, when you gonna realize  
that I'm your cure, heartbreak girl."

The crowd cheered as the intro the second verse played. I could see Ed in the front row cheering, his arm around a beaming Niall. I was boiling mad, but of course, I couldn't show it, so I just flashed them a quick smile as Calum piped up again.

"I bite my tongue, but I wanna scream out  
'you should be with me now.'  
But I end up telling you what you wanna hear.  
But you're not ready, and it's so frustrating.  
He treats you so bad, and I'm so good to you,  
it's not fair."

Luke stopped playing to grab his mic, winking to some senior girls, who started giggling.

''And when the phone call finally ends,  
you say 'I'll call you tomorrow at ten.'  
And I'm stuck in the friendzone again and again."

Girls were screaming all over the auditorium, so I guess Luke was a hit with them.

"I dedicate this song to you,  
the one who never sees the truth,  
that I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight.  
I'm right here, when you gonna realize  
that I'm your cure, heartbreak girl."

I let go of my guitar and grabbed my mic with both hands and sang with everything I had inside of me. Every pent up feeling that I'd been squashing for weeks, I finally let come out.

"I know someday it's gonna happen,  
and you'll finally forget the day you met him.  
Sometimes I'm so close to confession.  
I've gotta get it through your head  
that you belong with me instead."

I felt a tear slide down my face, but I left it as we wrapped up the song.

"I dedicate this song to you,  
the one who never sees the truth,  
that I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight.  
I'm right here, when you gonna realize  
that I'm your cure, heartbreak girl.

I dedicate this song to you,  
the one who never sees the truth,  
that I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight.  
I'm right here, when you gonna realize  
that I'm your cure, heartbreak girl."

The screams were deafening, and my face hurt from how hard I was smiling. I'd never experienced anything so exhilarating. I caught the eye of a pretty dark-skinned girl in the audience. I winked at her and she waved. I'd have to meet her after the show.

''Thank you!" Calum said after the screams died down. "Show's not over yet, folks!" We did a few covers of All Time Low songs and covered Teenage Dream by Katy Perry before ending the show.

"We have been 5 Seconds of Summer! Thank you everybody!" Luke shouted into the mic. "And now, put your hands together for the ginger-haired genius, Mr. Ed Sheeran!"

We ran off the stage as the crowd grew even louder before they broke into a cheer of "Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed!" over and over.

Ed detached himself from Niall and took the stage. I took his seat next to Niall, who side-hugged me excitedly. "I'm so proud of you!" he whispered. I just grinned back. He never even suspected our song was about him, and that's just how I wanted it.

~*~

Louis' POV

I stayed to see the show, of course I did. That new band did pretty well, if I'm being honest. I really stayed to watch Ed perform songs from his new album, though. Some of the songs he'd performed before, like Lego House and A Team.

"You know what I really want to do is sing Little Things with my partner in crime, Harry Styles. Where are ya, mate? Haven't seen you all day."

The crowd started murmuring, and I let out a sob, one of guilt, anguish, and fear. Someone got up onstage and whispered in Ed's ear. I could see his expression darken.

"He's missing again? Let this be known to all of you: when I find out who did this, you'll have me to answer to, and I'm not going to go easy on you." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm afraid I'll have to end the show here. I need to go out and look for my best mate. Thank you all for coming."

I'm not exaggerating when I say that I was shaking in my boots. My fear could probably be mistaken as extreme distress, or simply fear of what had become of Harry. I was so horrified and disgusted at myself. I couldn't believe that I'd even done something like that. Kidnapping my own boyfriend?! What is my problem?

I snapped out of it when Ed's concerned face appeared in front of mine. "Lou, you okay?" he asked, shaking me a bit. "Of course not, with Harry missing and all, poor lad."

Tears ran down my face at the confusing mix of emotions running through me. "I have to go. I'll see you all later." I waved to my friends, the same ones who would hate me if they found out the truth. I raced to my car and sped to the warehouse where my beloved was. "Harry?" I called frantically, running down the creaky stairs. His dirty face came into view, and I sobbed, throwing my arms around him. "I'm so sorry!"

"Does this mean you're letting me go?"

"I can't," I wailed in agony, pulling my hair. "I want to, but I can't!"

"Why not? And don't give me that bullshit about protecting me."

"No, you don't understand. Ed is back."

His face lit up. "That's great!"

"Not for me! If he ever found out, he'd gut me...literally."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I won't tell anyone, Lou. I just want to leave. I miss mum and Niall, and Zayn, and Ed. I even miss you."

"What? But I'm right here."

He shook his head. "But you're not my Louis. You're different." He threaded his fingers through mine, and wiped away my tears with his other hand. "You've lost so much weight, you're constantly distracted...your eyes are so beautiful, and so sad."

''Harry..."

"Lou, please. I swear I won't say a word, I'll be happy to see you outside, please!"

"I can't, I'm sorry. People are still getting murdered, it's not safe."

He pulled away from me. "Is that what you think you can protect me from?"

"I can't tell you, he'll kill me." I was close to a nervous breakdown, I could feel it.

"Who? Who is he?"

I slapped my hand over my mouth. "I've already said too much."

"Louis–"

''I have to go. I'll bring you dinner later." I ignored him calling after me and ran out to my car. I cried the whole way home, unable to hold in my sorrow. I sighed gratefully when I didn't see my mom's car in the driveway. That meant I could cry and pull my hair out in peace.

Or so I thought.

~*~

I could tell Louis was exhausted as soon as he entered his bedroom, where I sat, waiting. "Louis! How nice of you to join me."

His eyes widened in fear. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't stay long. I just want to know where you're hiding Harry, and I'll be on my way."

''I don't know what you're talking about."

I scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me, dear. I'm not one for coyness. Just tell me now, and I won't kill you."

Tears ran down his already puffy face. "I'm telling you, I don't know!"

''I'll tell you what I know, then. I know you went to see Josh Devine."

He gasped and his eyes widened. "Reconciliation."

I scoffed again and rolled my eyes. "Come now, LouLou. Do you really think I'm that dim? If you don't know where Harry is, why are you covered in dust?" He examined himself, and I could tell he was trying to come up with another lie. "My offer remains. Surrender Harry, and save yourself."

He glared at me. "Even if I had him, I would never give him to you."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself. When I do find him, I'll make sure you're there, so I can slit your throat while he watches. How does that sound?"

''You'll never find him."

"Wanna bet?" I smirked. "Dry your eyes, gorgeous. I'll see you later." I pressed a kiss to his forehead, chuckling when he shuddered, and climbed out of the window. I would have my Harry soon enough, and everything will have been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think the mystery man is?


	11. Pain of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are revealed.

Ed's POV

I was furious, pacing back and forth in my living room. My head was constantly going through everyone at our school, wondering who the culprit could be. I knew it wasn't Josh. He stayed clear of everyone. He knew better than to approach any of us, particularly Zayn, who couldn't even look at him.

"Ed, please!" Niall tried to calm me down. "Please, you need to eat something."

"What I need is to find my best mate. And when I find him...I'm going to skin alive the idiot who's responsible."

"Teddy, please!"

"And you!" I turned my wrath on the cute little blonde. "How could you let me think everything is fine and dandy?! How could you not tell me that Harry is missing?!"

"I'm sorry, Ed! It's just every time something happens to Harry, he's all you think about."

"He's my best mate! What else do you expect?!"

"Your mind is never completely on me, and I'm your boyfriend!"

"What's your point?"

His eyes were cold as his face grew steely. "My point is, I don't know what I see in you." He ran up the stairs, and I got a bad feeling in my gut as I followed him.

"What are you doing, Niall?"

"I'm leaving. We're over."

"Excuse me?"

"Everything is more important than me in your life, Teddy, and it's the complete opposite for me." He looked deeply into my eyes, his own baby blues full of hurt. "I can't be in this relationship anymore. I need someone who loves me, someone who will put me first.

"Niall, come on, stop with all this crazy talk." My heart hammered in my chest as he pulled a suitcase from the closet and opened it on our bed.

"Crazy talk, Ed? Now when I express myself is crazy talk?"

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that!"

"It doesn't matter how you meant it, Ed. You still said it, and that is not okay." He stuffed some clothes into the suitcase.

"Ni, please. I need you, baby. I'll be lost without you," I pleaded, trying to make him understand.

"No, but that's just it, isn't it? I'm just now realizing. You need me, but I don't need you. I have Michael and Zayn and Liam...plenty of people who love me, probably more than you do."

"That's not true!" Tears ran down my face. "I love you more than my own life, more than life itself!"

He glared at me. "That's too bad, because I hate you. I've hated you for so long now, I can't believe I'm even still here."

My heart shattered in my chest. "Niall..." I took both of his hands in mine. "You don't mean that."

"Don't tell me what I mean!" he yelled, snatching his hands away. "Stop dictating to me how I'm supposed to feel!"

"I'm sorry, Niall! Please don't leave me, baby!"

He snapped the suitcase closed. "Do you realize that that was the first time in weeks that you told me you love me?"

"I love you. I love you. Niall, I love you!"

"I don't believe you." He stuffed his feet into a pair of supras and dragged his suitcase to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere that isn't here."

"Niall, it's cold out. Let me give you a ride."

"No."

"At least take the car I bought you!"

"I'd rather freeze to death." With one last frosty look, he was gone and I collapsed in a heap of tears.

~*~

Niall's POV

I sat up in bed and watched as Ed tossed and turned beside me. He must have been having a nightmare. I reached over and shook him until he woke up.

He stared at me in confusion. "Niall?"

"Yeah...? Are you okay?"

He pulled me close to his chest and held me tightly. "I'm so sorry, please don't leave me. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, babe." I held him just as tightly. "What's wrong, Teddy?"

"I had a dream you left me. I thought it was real!"

"It's okay, baby, I'm not going anywhere." I kissed his forehead, both of his cheeks, and then his lips. "I would never leave you. You're so good to me."

"You said you didn't need me, that you have Michael and Liam and Zayn, and they all love you more than I do, and that isn't true, Niall, I swear!"

I wiped his tears away with my thumb. "None of that really happened, okay?"

"You wouldn't leave me for Michael?"

"Hm..." I pretended to think it over, tapping my chin. "I think I think I prefer acoustic guitar to electric."

Ed buried his face in my neck, still holding me as tightly as he could. "Never letting you leave me. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me."

"How noble of you." I patted his back. "Come on, let's get back to sleep. Three more hours until we have to get up for school."

"Can't we stay home?"

"And ruin my perfect attendance record? Never." I pecked his cheek and smiled.

He nodded and lay down, pulling my back against his chest. "I love you so much, Ni. I would give my life for yours in a heartbeat."

"You would for any of us," I chuckled. "Let's pray it'll never come to that."

"It might for Harry."

I sighed and adjusted myself to get more comfortable. "I hope he's alright."

"Me too. Sleep well, babe."

"You too, Teddy."

~*~

The next day, Louis was incredibly on edge, and no one knew why. I wanted to chalk it up to Harry's disappearance, but I somehow knew it was more than that.

"Are you alright, Lou?' I sat with him at the lunch table. It was just us two, as everyone else seemed to have abandoned him for people who seemed less insane.

"I'm going crazy, Niall," he murmured.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you ever had a secret?" He looked up into my eyes, and chills ran through me. I knew that whatever secret he had wasn't something you'd find written in a teenage girl's diary.

"Not one that serious. Maybe you should tell someone, Lou. Maybe Ed-"

"I can't tell anyone, especially not Ed. He'd kill me." Louis looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes wide, dark, and very very afraid. "I can't tell anyone."

"Ed will kill you?" I frowned. "Louis, do you know where Harry is?"

He looked as if he were about to say something more, when his eyes connected with someone else's behind me. I turned and saw Michael giving him a dark look. When the sophomore saw me looking, he quickly smiled, but I frowned at him. What did he have against Louis?

"Lou?" I turned back to my friend. "Does Michael have anything to do with this?"

"What? No, nothing." That's what he said, but he looked more shaken than before.

"Do you know where Harry is? Or do you know who might have him?"

"No idea," he whispered. "Niall?"

"Yes, Louis?"

"I know how to stop the murders."

My eyes widened. The mass murderer was still on the loose, kiling someone every day. Doncaster's population was slowly dwindling. Those who weren't murdered were moving away. "How, Louis?"

"I have to die," he whispered.

"What?!" I gasped. "What are you talking about? Who told you this?"

"It's the only way."

"Louis, stop talking like that!" I frantically looked around for Ed. He was all the way across the cafeteria talking to some friends he hadn't gotten to speak to since he'd been home. I turned my eyes back to Louis, who was staring at his mashed potatoes like they were holding a gun to his head. I pulled out my phone and called my boyfriend.

"Hey, babe."

"Come over to me and Louis' table, right now. It's an emergency." I hung up just as Louis' eyes snapped up at me.

"Niall, no! You can't tell him anything I just said!"

"Why not, Lou?"

"He's gonna kill me!"

"Ed would never do that!"

"I'm not talking about Ed!"

I stared into Louis' eyes and saw... "You know, don't you?!" I shouted. 

"Niall, please!"

"Who is it?" I hissed, slamming my fists on the table right when Ed sat next to me.

"Whoa, calm down, Nialler."

"I can't calm down! Louis knows something related to Harry, and he won't say what it is!"

Ed glared at Louis. "Tell me, or I'll knock you unconscious."

"Edward!" I gasped at him, but I was even more shocked by the steely blue ice in Louis' eyes when he gazed back at Ed, who also seemed surprised. 

"You don't fucking scare me, Sheeran."

"Louis, please." He rolled his eyes. "You're acting like you don't even care if Harry is found."

"I don't want Harry to be found."

"What? Why not?" I looked at him in horror.

"Make Ed leave." He crossed his arms with a frown and pouted, like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"I'm not going anywhere," the redhead hissed venomously.

"Baby..." I leaned over and whispered in his ear so Louis couldn't hear me. "I swear with everything I have that I will tell you everything that he says, no matter what he makes me promise." He nodded and left without a second look back.

"Niall, you have to swear on pain of death that you will never tell another living soul anything that I am about to tell you. You'll never ever repeat this, not even when you're alone."

"You wouldn't kill me, Louis," I chuckled nervously.

He flashed me a dark look before marching around the table and grabbing my arm hard enough to bruise.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

"Shut up," he growled, and dragged me to the loo. He checked every single stall before locking the large blue door.

"Was that really necessary?" I gasped when he pushed me against the wall and pressed a knife to my throat. "L-Louis..."

"I said, swear to me on pain of death that you'll never tell another living soul what I am about to tell you. Swear to me!" he barked, pressing the blade against my throat. "I swear! I swear!" I squeaked, and he released some of the pressure. "If I find out that you told Ed, I will make sure you never tell anyone, anything ever again. You understand me?" "I understand." "Good." He sighed tiredly and put the knife away. "I have Harry locked away, safe and sound." "Why?" "Because there is someone very dangerous who wants him instead, and I can't allow that." "Why can't you just tell the cops?" "Because he'll know and kill me first." "Does he know you're telling me?" "Possibly. It doesn't matter. I didn't tell you who he is." "Well, you should." "No, Niall. I'll never tell you who he is, and I'll never tell you where Harry is." "Then what was the point of saying anything?" "Because he's the one committing all the murders, and he'll stop if I give him Harry." I gasped at him. "Louis! Did you tell Harry any of this?!" "Of course not!" I shook my head and looked at the floor, noticing that Louis' shoes were dusty and a little muddy. I didn't say anything for fear that Louis would actually slit my throat. "Well thank you for trusting me. I love you." Louis looked at me with sad blue eyes. "I love you so much, Niall." He threw his arms around me and kissed me. I pulled away in shock. "Louis! What are you doing?" He sniffled. "I'm sorry. You're just so adorable. I couldn't help it. you can go now, just don't tell Ed." Slowly, I left the bathroom and went over to Ed, who frowned at me. "You alright, babe? You look pale." "I think I know where Harry is."


	12. Hitlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for how long this took. And I'm also sorry for how short this is. Thanks for reading, love you xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds something.

Niall's POV

Ed just blinked at me. "Come again?"

"I know where Harry is!" I hissed desperately, looking around to make sure Louis wasn't nearby. I dragged Ed outside to the courtyard and leaned against the wall, pulling him close to make it look like we would snog any second.

"Wait, baby...did you know this whole time?"

"No." I focused on Ed's worried eyes. It helped me breathe, helped me think. "Louis just talked to me in the bathroom. If I tell you this, you have to swear not to get angry, and only focus on finding Harry."

"Of course, love. No problem." He wrapped his arms around me. "Tell me what you know."

"Relax your face," I smiled up at him. "Laugh like I just told you a joke."

His eyes were confused, but he chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Niall, what's going on?"

"I think Harry's in one of the abandoned warehouses on the edge of town."

"And how do you know this?"

"Louis' shoes. They had red mud on them. That's the only place where mud is that color."

"Wait...why would Louis know where Harry is? Is he the one...he is, isn't he?! That bastard!"

"Ed!" I hissed. "Calm. Down. Please."

"Why would he do that?"

"If you give me a minute, I'll tell you." I looked around, and noticed a few people staring. I didn't know which one was the murderer yet, but I also didn't want to risk him overhearing anything. I leaned up and kissed Ed, to make it look innocent. "Let's go to your mum's house so we can talk," I whispered against his lips. 

He sighed, but nodded, dragging me to the car. I faked a giggle on the way there. When we were safely in the car, I locked the door and took a few calming breaths.

"Is there anything you can tell me right now?"

"Harry's kidnap was to protect him."

"What?" He stopped at a red light and frowned at me.

"All these murders that are happening...they're because of Harry. The person doing it is obsessed with him."

"Oh my God. So Louis hid him?"

"Exactly. He wouldn't tell me where, but like I said, he had that red mud on his shoes."

"So what are we going to do? Bringing him back won't be any good for him. But these murders have to stop."

"I think we should get him anyway. Every day that this psycho doesn't have him, someone else dies. We can tell the police everything we know, but that's about all we can do."

"No, we shouldn't go to the police. That'll make him angry."

"What do you propose?" If I had any nails left, I would have bitten them off to try and quell my anxiety.

"Maybe let's wait a couple of days...God, I hate saying that. More people will die and Harry will suffer but...I don't want to raise any suspicions."

I nodded sadly. "I get it. I feel the same way. I just wish...I wish none of this happened."

"Me too, babe." He sighed again as he pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off. "This sucks ass. Major."

"Should we tell the others?"

He seemed to think about it. "Maybe just Zayn. I don't want the girls to get ahold of this information. Then they'll all tell each other, and the psycho might find out that way."

I only nodded and followed him into the house, cooing at the tiny baby in Beth's arms. "Hi, Beth." I kissed her cheek before kissing the tiny head in her arms. "Hi, Matty! I swear you get cuter every day!"

Ed picked up the baby and rocked him. "His hair's gonna be red like mine," he said proudly.

"Okay, Ron Weasley." I rolled my eyes and sat next to him, wishing every thing could be as calm and beautiful as this moment.

~*~*~*~*~

Louis' POV 

Something was up, but I didn't know what. Niall and Ed were whispering a lot more than normal, and they whispered a lot. I could only hope Niall didn't say anything to the ginger. But then again, I was still alive, so he probably didn't. 

After school, I made sure I wasn't being followed by public enemy number one. When the coast was clear, I drove to where I had Harry stashed. He was very pale and dirty. 

"Hi, baby," I murmured and kissed his filthy cheek.

"Please let me go home," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, precious. I can't." I pulled out a bottle of water and gave it to him to drink.

"Louis, please...I swear I won't tell anyone it was you."

"Harry...I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You kidnapped me! I'm stuck in the basement all day, for what?!"

"Harry, love. Please." Tears filled my eyes as I saw the pain and desperation in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'd rather you hate me and be safe than love me and die."

"You said yourself, you'd kill me if I tried to escape. What's the difference?"

"Love..." I cradled his face and sighed. "You're right. I'm the bad guy here. Do you believe me at least that I'm trying to help you?"

"No, Louis! Seriously, fuck off. I don't even want you anymore. I just want a hot shower and to actually sleep in my own bed."

"Baby, I'm so sorry," I sobbed. "I don't care whether you love me or not. I could never live with myself if he got his hands on you."

"Who is he, Lou?"

"I can't tell you."

"Fuck you."

I only sighed and opened the box of pizza I'd bought him. "Do you have to go to the bathroom before I leave?"

He grumbled an agreement under his breath and so I led him outside to do his thing, chaining him back up when we got inside.

"I love you." I kissed his matted curls before leaving. I sobbed all the way home, feeling lower than the dirt on my shoes.

~*~*~*~*~

Michael's POV

I went to Calum's house after school so we could "study" together. I flopped down on his bed and sighed. "Do you have a crush on anyone, Calum?"

He shrugged with a light blush. "Maybe."

"What?! Who? Tell me!"

"Nah, doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same way."

"It does matter! Maybe I can be your wingman!"

"No, he's in love with someone else. He doesn't even look at me twice."

"Awww, I'm sorry, Cal."

He shrugged again. "I'm gonna go grab some snacks."

"Mkay." I watched him leave and tried to imagine who Calum could possibly be in love with. I went to grab his laptop to fool around on, and noticed a paper sticking out of his desk. Curious, I pulled it out and frowned at the typed list of names. The first half of the list were individually crossed out with pen. The names looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place them. The last one tugged at my brain and I squinted at it before gasping. "Oh my God."

I shoved the paper back inside the desk and put the laptop back before packing up my bag.

Calum came back into the room then with a frown. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, nowhere. Well, home. I don't feel well."

"Are you sure you're okay? You want me to call your mum?"

"No, I'm fine. See ya at school." My heart hammered out of my chest as I sprinted out of the house, dialing Luke on my phone. "Luke, I have to talk to you and Ashton. Where are you?"

"I'm in the house. I think Ash is home too. What's going on?"

"I'll tell you both in person. Call Ash and get him to your house. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay, okay. I'll call him."

I hung up and hopped on the bus that would drop me off close to Luke's house. It took closer to half an hour to get there, my mind racing the whole time. I sprinted into the house, stopping to press a kiss to his mum's cheek as a hello before running into his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"You're late," Ashton smirked.

"What's the hurry anyway?" Luke frowned at me as I huffed and puffed, trying to catch my breath.

"You won't...believe this..." I was still panting.

"Alright, well sit down before you fall over." Ashton directed me to the bed.

After a minute or so, I swallowed. "Okay, so you know all the murders that's been happening?"

"Of course. What's that have to do with anything?" Luke's frowned deepened.

"Well, I found a list of names in Calum's drawer. At first, I didn't know what they were, but the first half were crossed out. Guys...it's a hitlist."

"Wait." Ashton held up his hands. "You really think Calum, our Calum, is killing these people?"

"Why does he have a hitlist?" I hissed. "The list had names that weren't crossed off yet."

Luke took a deep breath. "Did you ask him about it?"

"Are you insane?! You think I want to end up on it?!"

"Mikey, you don't know for sure that it's a hitlist." Ashton raised an eyebrow at me.

"Stop making me feel like I'm crazy," I huffed and crossed my arms. "I know what I saw."

"Okay, but let's not jump to conclusions."

"You guys don't realize how serious this is!"

"We don't have any proof he's murdering these people."

I shook my head. "Fine. Whatever. This was a mistake." I picked up my bag from where I'd dumped it.

"Come on, Mike. Don't leave." Luke grabbed my arm, and I snatched it back.

"Fuck off." With that, I stormed out of the house. If they didn't believe me, I would have to find someone who did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna kill me yet? ;)
> 
> Twitter: @nopeasforpayno
> 
> Kik: lovelylunatommo


End file.
